


Fall Like the Leaves

by wontonwriter



Series: The Seasons Revolve but I'll Always Keep Loving You [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...Attempt at Fluff, Fluff, He's also really Sweet, Junmyeon is kinda Oblivious, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yifan is a Basketball Player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: Three years on and you'd think that Yifan had found a way to confess to Junmyeon.





	Fall Like the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part of 'The Seasons Revolve but I'll Always Keep Loving You'!
> 
> So this time it's Autumn, and the song I used for this part is "Windy Windy" by GFriend (once again). It's a really good song and the high note will leave you SHOOK istgg
> 
> By the way if you didn't know, Jung Taekwoon / Leo is from a boy group called VIXX, and Lee Seokwoo / Rowoon is from the boy group SF9.

“ _When the stars call me,_

 _should I embrace my heart with the fluttering wind?_ ”

The threat of the summer heat is gone, and Junmyeon couldn’t be any happier. He finally has an excuse to bundle himself in blankets and _not_ go outside and get sunburnt! Plus, no matter how many times he goes outside, Junmyeon can’t seem to get tan. He blames it on genes, but Yifan would think otherwise.

 

“The problem is, you just don’t go outside as much as me.” Yifan points to his tanned skin, wearing a ‘duh-its-really-obvious’ look on his face.

 

“You don’t help me pick out autumn clothes _and_ you’re being rude? God, I feel like I’m hanging out with Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon shakes his head in dismay, trekking through the 50% off sales rack.

 

“But I’m not actually, I’m just stating facts.” Yifan smirks. Junmyeon looks up at Yifan, glaring holes into the back of his head. By now, Yifan knows that this is Junmyeon’s ‘warning’ sign; one more word from Yifan’s mouth and Junmyeon will throw a fit and not talk to him.

 

So, he just throws his hands up in defeat. Junmyeon smiles victoriously to himself, happy that he was able to win the argument; for the _umpteenth_ time.

 

“So, do you have any plans for break?” Junmyeon asks. The two are seated at the food court, and Yifan had to buy Junmyeon a pack of sushi to make him happy again. _So much for saving up his money_.

 

Yifan stops chewing and looks up in thought; _he didn’t have anything planned. Except a basketball game, Yifan’s schedule for autumn break is as dead as the tree outside his house_.

 

“Other than a game, I don’t think I have anything…” He finally answers. Junmyeon sighs in relief, “That’s good, we needed extra help on the bake sale anyway.”

 

Yifan raises an eyebrow, “What bake sale?”

 

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and I are starting a bake sale to raise funds for charity!” Junmyeon smiles. Yifan would get lost in Junmyeon’s eyes; he loves the way they turn into crescents.

 

“Um, okay? You should’ve told me sooner though.”

 

“It’s a week away Yifan, and you said you didn’t have anything on except for that basketball game on Thursday. If you don’t show up, I’ll kick you in the shins!”

 

“I’d like to see that happen,” Yifan laughs, “I never break promises!” He adds, proceeding to lock pinkies with Junmyeon.

 

“Oh really? Say that you solemnly swear to—”

 

“I, Wu Yifan, solemnly swear with all my heart, to attend the bake sale and help the three little piglets out.”

 

“If you left the last part out I would’ve been happier.” Junmyeon huffs, stuffing sushi into his mouth.

 

Yifan only laughs, throwing his head back. He couldn’t care less about the old ladies from two tables down giving him concerned looks. 

 

Yifan’s tall for a fourteen-year-old. His voice dropped earlier than the other guys as well. To put it simply, Yifan looked mature. Code word; “ _looked_ ”.

 

For what he has in appearance, he sadly doesn’t have in smarts. Sure, Yifan has _okay_ grades at school, but when it comes to crushes and stuff, he’s as dumb as a two-year-old.

 

He’s been trying to confess to Junmyeon for three years, and his attempts would end up with him running away like a coward, then getting laughed at by his basketball friends. He wants to, but his courage falls quicker than a highspeed meteor when he gets Junmyeon’s attention.

 

And that’s the thing; Yifan would always try and confess at the wrong time. One time when he was twelve, he tried confessing to Junmyeon when the latter had severe hay fever. When he put up the bunch of flowers in front of Junmyeon’s face, he exploded into a fit of sneezes; he didn’t talk to Yifan for weeks.

 

But Yifan’s fourteen now, and he sure as heck wasn’t gonna live on with a case of unrequited love. He wants to go to school dances with Junmyeon, hold his hand and hug him as much as he wants to. He wants to pamper Junmyeon and treat him like a prince and use up his allowance just for him! ( ~~Not like he already does, though.~~ )

 

But right now, Yifan’s hopes are just a spectacle in the sky if he wasn’t gonna man up. 

 

_“When the sunlight hides my body, should_

_I gather my fluttering feelings and make it special then?”_

 

“Yifan! Focus on the ball!” His coach snaps at him, blowing his whistle. Yifan looks up at the ceiling, palming his face in frustration.

 

“I’m sorry coach, it’s just that—”

 

“It’s fine…” His coach cuts him off, his voice now softer but laced with disappointment, “Uh, I’m calling a ten-minute break alright? Cool off guys, get your head in the game.”

 

“Dude, you looked horrible out there.” Chanyeol says, “What’s going on?”

 

“ _I’ve been thinking of ways to confess to Junmyeon and it kinda kept me up all night_ ” is what Yifan wanted to say.

 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He half-lies, wiping the sweat of his face.

 

“Don’t lie to us, we can see right through you!” Sehun rolls his eyes, “You were too busy thinking of Junmyeon all night, weren’t you?”

 

Yifan is caught of guard, surprised as to how Sehun _literally_ read his mind.

 

“Wha—No, what are you on about?” Yifan scoffs.

 

“Stop lying, your cheeks are as red as a cherry.” Sehun deadpans. Yifan sighs, dropping his shoulders in defeat.

 

“Look man, I’m not trying to say this in a rude way, but lately all you’ve been thinking of is Junmyeon. It’s _Junmyeon_ this and _Myeonie_ that and I respect that, but just try to focus on basketball okay? Our upcoming game is really important.”

 

“Or you could just try to grow a pair and confess to him already.” Jongin appears behind them, taking a swig out of his water bottle.

 

“Like you could talk, aren’t we in the same situation here?” Yifan bites back, crossing his arms.

 

Jongin coughs, choking on his water. Yifan smirks, effectively shutting the younger up.

 

“Hey, we could always help you come up with something.” Chanyeol suggests. Yifan furrows his eyebrows, “Yeah, I’d rather do this on my own. Besides, none of us have any knowledge on romance and stuff.”

 

“Confessing doesn’t come from up here,” Chanyeol says, pointing at his head, “It comes from the heart.”

 

Yifan cringes at Chanyeol’s sappy monologue.

 

“That one’s too fudgy, that one’s too sweet and this one is a _tiny_ bit too salty.” Yifan critiques.

 

“I’ve tried _everything_ Yifan, out of these ten which one did you like the best?” Kyungsoo groans, desperate to get his portion of the baking done.

 

Yifan presses his lips in a thin line, but ultimately ends up choosing lucky number seven. “I guess that one, it’s the closest thing you have to perfection.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs, “Well thanks for making me feel like I don’t care about this project Yifan.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to, trust me!” Yifan assures, feeling guilty that he hurt Kyungsoo’s feelings.

 

“Why are you rushing anyways? Last time I recalled, the bake sale is on Saturday?”

 

“Yeah, and the deadline for the final brownie recipes is due tomorrow. I can’t keep track of all the things I have to do Yifan, it’s really stressing me out!”

 

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have joined so many holiday clubs.”

 

“Maybe you should close your mouth if you don’t want to get slapped in the face.” Kyungsoo’s grits his teeth, his voice laced with venom.

 

Yifan gulps nervously, shutting his mouth.

 

“ _Those summer night memories,_

_the ones that we shared.”_

The whistle blows. The match ends with a score of 13-11, with Yifan’s team narrowly snatching the win.

 

Yifan waves his arms up in victory, as his team run up to him and throw him up in the air in celebration.

 

“Dude, that was incredible!” Chanyeol pats him on the back. Yifan smirks, “I’m not known as the ‘master of three-pointers’ for nothing.”

 

“No kidding!” Jongin says in amazement.

 

“I guess I’m paying for the pizza tonight.” His teammate Taekwoon sighs, high-fiving Yifan.

 

“Nah it’s alright man, we’ll all put in money for it cause we’re a team!” Yifan shouts, making everyone laugh.

 

“Oh, look who it is Yifan!” Jongin nudges him on the shoulder. Yifan looks over to where Jongin is looking, finding Junmyeon waving him over. He smiles, excusing himself from the group.

 

“Congratulations on the big win Fannie!” Junmyeon walks over to Yifan, handing him a towel and water bottle.

 

Yifan grins, taking a big gulp of water and throwing the towel over his shoulder, “Thanks! I didn’t think I was able to score that last goal.”

 

“Well you did, and I’m proud of you.” Junmyeon smiles, tip-toeing to give Yifan a big hug.

 

Yes, Junmyeon still has to tip toe when he hugs Yifan. And yes, Yifan still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever Junmyeon hugs him.

 

“Now, go get fat with your jock friends!” Junmyeon pats him on the arm.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Yifan frowns.

 

“I can’t tonight, I have to help my mom prepare her anniversary gift for my dad.” Junmyeon says.

 

“Anniversary gift? What’s she doing this year?” Yifan asks curiously.

 

“She’s gonna prepare a whole three-course meal for him again like she does every year, but this year she’s adding a little touch.” Junmyeon explains.

 

“Is that so? Tell me more.”

 

“She’s gonna pay to get dad’s old truck fixed. He’s been wanting too since forever, but he’s always put it aside because of other more important things.”

 

“Oh, how sweet!”

 

“Yeah, I know right? Like, it’s so unexpected too, she’s always like ‘ _can’t you just throw the darn thing away?_ ’ and my dad always responds with ‘ _no, she’s my baby. I can’t let her go._ ’ It’s the last thing anyone would expect her to do, really…”

 

 _Unexpected. Last thing anyone would expect her to do_. _And just like that, Yifan is hit with an epiphany_.

 

“Uh—Yifan? Are you there?” Yifan’s thoughts are cut off my Junmyeon’s concerned voice.

 

“Huh? Oh—yeah! I gotta go shower, the sweats making me feel uncomfortable. I’ll see you around, okay?” Yifan says quickly, waving the latter goodbye as he runs into the locker room, leaving a confused Junmyeon behind.

 

“Hey, be at my house by 7:00, okay?” Sehun reminds Yifan. Yifan only nods, throwing on a shirt clumsily.

 

“What’s gotten you in a rush?” Sehun asks.

 

“No time to explain. I gotta go!” Yifan says, rushing out of the door.

 

“Huh, that’s weird.” Chanyeol says, “What do you think happened to him?”

 

“Beats me.” Sehun shrugs, closing his locker.

 

_Yifan makes it to the flower shop in time before it closes._

_“Flying freely like a butterfly,_

_I can’t fall asleep tonight.”_

Empty pizza boxes and plastic cups are scattered on the floor of Sehun’s lounge. The room is filled with laughter, as a group of boys are immersed in chatter and video games.

 

“And a toast,” Yifan raises his cup of coke, “To us, for winning today’s game!”

 

Everyone cheers, raising their cups as well.

 

“That ending was epic dude! Still can’t get over it.” His teammate Rowoon says, “But what’s going on between you and Junmyeon? We all know you’ve been crushing on him non-stop since primary school.”

 

Yifan makes a face, throwing a crumb at Rowoon.

 

“Don’t ask, he’s a mess when it comes to Junmyeon.” Sehun says, patting Yifan on the back.

 

“Still caught up on how you’re gonna confess?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Actually, I got that covered.” Yifan smirks, “You better, it’s been three years!” Chanyeol snickers, earning a punch on the arm from the latter.  

 

“Mind telling us how your whole schemes gonna work out?” Taekwoon chimes in, his curiosity increasing tenfold.

 

“Well, should I trust you? I don’t know if you guys—”

 

“You can trust us, you can trust us! Just tell us before I punch it out of you!” Taekwoon snaps impatiently. It throws Yifan off guard, but he shrugs his shoulders and clears his throat.

 

“So, for this to work I’m gonna need you guys to…”

 

And there he told his plan. Everyone cringed at how sappy it was, but Taekwoon was impressed on how smart and ‘out of the blue’ it was. It’s a surprise really, he thought he was the smartest when it came to romance out of the two of them (being that Taekwoon had a few relationships up his belt already).

 

In the huddle of sleeping bags, Yifan couldn’t sleep. In the middle of all the snoring boys, no matter how hard he tries, Yifan just can’t manage to close his eyes for more then ten seconds.

 

He’s too busy dreaming of the perfect scenario he has in his mind. It’s a simple yet unexpected gesture, one that will have Junmyeon crying. _Not sad tears, oh no. Yifan’s only intent is to have Junmyeon crying his happiest tears._

 

Yifan sighs in content, closing his eyes and finally drifting off to sleep after what seemed like centuries of staring up at the ceiling.

 

“ _When I count to three,_

 _our beautiful story will start._ ”

 

Yifan’s having a little bit of a struggle; he’s brought the seeds and gardening necessities, but he doesn’t know how to plant it. He thought it was as simple as just sticking it onto the ground and watering the heck out of it, but apparently there was soil preparation and a whole lot of other junk.

 

Luckily, the kind old lady from down the street was willing to offer her time to assist Yifan.

 

“…So, we’ve prepared the soil Yifan, now all you have to do is sprinkle the seeds onto it evenly.” She guides Yifan’s hands as he does what she instructed.

 

“Now what?” Yifan stands up, dusting the dirt off his knees.

 

“We wait for a few days, then we can start arranging them.” She answers, covering the seed tray with a piece of plywood.

 

“Is that how it works? I thought it was supposed to sprout after a few hours or something.”

 

“Silly boy!” The old lady laughs, smacking Yifan on the arm, “It will start sprouting after two days or so. It’s tedious, but the result will be worth it.”

 

“So, who are these flowers for? Your mom? Dad?”

 

“Uh—Actually,” Yifan scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “It’s for my friend… I’ve been meaning to do this for a while now.” He laughs awkwardly.

 

“Well, good luck. Young love is so romantic!” She gushes, placing the seed tray on the counter.

 

“Now Yifan, make sure that this tray is always placed in a warm space, that’s where they germinate the best.” Yifan nods dumbly, not knowing what ‘germinate’ meant. But, the lady was a gardening expert, so Yifan trusts her.

 

She claps her hands together, “And that’s it! I’ll be back when they’re fully grown. Make sure to spray water on them at least twice every day okay?”

 

“Sir, yes sir!” He salutes, standing up straight. The old lady laughs, cupping his cheek.

“Now to whoever this is for, make sure they treat you right. It’s not everyday that I see a boy gardening, you know?”

 

“Yeah, he’s really special to me.” Yifan smiles at the thought of Junmyeon, feeling the same old butterflies circulating in his stomach.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve already found your one true love at such a young age!” She gasps, “When I thought I did, I found him sleeping with my best friend. Can you believe those jerks?”

 

“Really? Did you hit him where it hurts?”

 

“I did, but my sadness didn’t go away till I met my future husband.” She smiles sadly, “Remember dear, when it comes to someone either breaking your heart or arm, choose arm, because that’ll heal quickly. Your heart breaking is another story, it’ll take a very long time to; especially if you love the person dearly.”

 

“ _Should we make a perfect, beautiful memory right now?_ ”

 

Yifan saw the plants germinate on their second day, just like the old lady said. It’s gotten considerably colder, and the trees leaves are starting to fall. Yifan’s transferred the newly sprouted flowers to a pot, making sure to water them every two hours.

 

“You’re really treating that plant like it’s your baby, Yifan.” His mother laughs, taking a seat next to her son.

 

“Well in any case I feel like it is, I am the one taking care of it.” 

 

“Is that so? Well I hope Junmyeon likes them.”

 

“Yeah, I sure hope so!” Yifan smiles, a blush forming on his cheeks. He caresses the flower pot, watching closely to see if the flowers were growing.

 

It takes two more days until Yifan can see the petals sprouting; they’re a beautiful array of white, yellow and purple. He sticks his tongue out in concentration, making sure to spray water on each one evenly.

 

“I can’t believe you’re finally doing it.” Kyungsoo says in amazement, pouring the brownie batter on the brownie tin.

 

“How long has it been? Like, two years?” Baekhyun snickers. Yifan looks up at him and scoffs, “Three years, actually.”

 

“That makes it even more surprising then.” The younger says, putting some dirty dishes in the sink.

 

“The bake sale is in two days, remember to go or Junmyeon will be mad at you.” Kyungsoo reminds him.

 

“I’ll go, okay? That’s where I’m planning to do it, anyway.” Yifan rolls his eyes in annoyance; _do they have to remind him every single day?_

“Can you bring some of your basketball friends to help us?”

 

“Oh yeah, about that! I’ve invited Sehun, Chanyeol and _Jongin_.” He lists, making sure to wiggle his eyebrows when he says the last name.

 

Kyungsoo blushes furiously, turning his back on him and rushing to the fridge to _get_ something.

 

“Chanyeol’s coming? I didn’t know that.” Baekhyun smiles faintly.

 

“Yeah, he said it was for a good cause; that guys always gotta be so heartfelt.” Yifan responds.

 

“Well it is for a good cause! And I think it’s sweet of him to help us.” Baekhyun pouts, crossing his arms. Yifan raises an eyebrow, “And why are you getting angry all of a sudden? Is it because I made fun of _Chanyeol_?” He questions.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide and he looks away.

 

“Huh, I can’t believe I uncovered two crushes today. I’m so—”

 

Yifan’s self-praise gets cut off by a dish towel getting thrown at his face by a very angry Kyungsoo.

 

“ _When the cool wind blows over,_

 _will we finally be able to meet?_ ”

 

Yifan throws his scarf hastily around his neck, picking up his flower pot and rushing out of the door. He was late to the bake sale and yes, he overslept. _Don’t blame him, he was busy watching his fully-grown flowers and making sure that they didn’t die_.

 

“I didn’t expect you guys to come!” Baekhyun shouts, waving the four basketball boys over.

 

“Well we did! Everything smells great, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiles, sniffing the bake sale items.

 

“Alright don’t get too close.” Kyungsoo shoves Chanyeol’s head away, “We don’t wanna get germs on our food.”

 

“Hey, I showered!” Chanyeol defends himself. Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo on the side, “Don’t be rude, Kyungsoo!”

 

“Why isn’t Yifan here with you?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, tip toeing to try and see if Yifan was behind them.

 

Sehun shrugs, “Don’t know, he did say he’d get here before us.”

“And he’s not here so…” Junmyeon crosses his arms, “He ditched. That jerk lied to me!”

 

“Hey, hey, don’t jump to conclusions, maybe he just overslept.” Sehun reassures.

 

“But the Yifan I know would never oversleep… It’s really disappointing that he promised me yet didn’t show up.” Junmyeon frowns, walking away.

 

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun runs after him.

 

“Guys!” Kyungsoo shrieks once Junmyeon isn’t anywhere to be seen, “I thought Yifan was gonna confess to Junmyeon here!”

 

“Well that’s what we thought to!” Jongin says, scratching his head in confusion.

 

“That Yifan, his minds something else isn’t it.” Kyungsoo scoffs, “Get ready and put your aprons on. I’ll go find Junmyeon and Baekhyun.”

 

“Hey Junmyeon, maybe Sehun is right, Yifan might’ve just slept a little too late last night.” Baekhyun rubs circles on Junmyeon’s back.

 

“That’s what I’m confused about! Like, he _never_ oversleeps. He may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but he’s never been late for anything!” Junmyeon’s frown deepens.

 

“Well there’s a first for everything, right?” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, desperately trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

 

“I’m so mad at him! He pinkie promised me Baek, _pinkie_ promised. He knows how much I hate liars.” Junmyeon huffs.

 

“Wow that’s uh—really unexpected actually. You take pinkie promises to a whole other level!”

 

Baekhyun recalls the time when he accidentally broke his promise of helping Junmyeon out with his project. He couldn’t go because he had to attend a last-minute dentist appointment, it wasn’t his fault!

 

“And that’s the thing, he knows how serious I am about these things! A pinkie promise isn’t just something that I take for granted, you know—”

 

“KIM JUNMYEON!”

 

Junmyeon quickly snaps his head at the voice calling out to him. There, in all his glory was Yifan, who looked really, _really_ cute wearing his beanie and scarf.

 

As cute as he was though, it doesn’t stop Junmyeon from being angry. In fact, he’s even more furious now that he’s seeing the dumb giant’s face.

 

Yifan stops right in front of him, panting. Junmyeon doesn’t even see the flower pot in the latter’s hands, as he’s too busy trying to glare at him.

 

“Yifan…” He grits his teeth, “You do realize that the bake sale started thirty minutes ago, and yet you’re late.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was doing something important—”

 

“Like what? Playing your video games at one in the morning when you _pinkie_ promised me that you’d be here?” Junmyeon cuts him off, crossing his arms angrily.

 

Yifan rubs his face in frustration because stubborn Junmyeon is the worse Junmyeon.

 

“Look Myeonie, hear me out please, I can explain!” Yifan pleads. Junmyeon turns his head away from Yifan because he knows he can’t stay mad at him when the latter looks like a dejected puppy.

 

“Alright, I’ll give you two minutes.”

 

With the two minutes he has on his hands, Yifan decides to skip his whole cheesy monologue and just go for it.

 

“Um, you see I—Uh, what I’m trying to say is…” Yifan stutters on his words, finding it very difficult to say those three simple words.

 

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at the blabbering mess in front of him. He’s not sure if Yifan’s playing some cruel prank or something, but his patience is running thin.

 

“Yifan look, if you want to say something just spit it out—”

 

“I LIKE YOU!!” Yifan cuts Junmyeon off, shoving the flower pot into Junmyeon’s small hands.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes were as wide as an owl’s, his cheeks as red as strawberries. He puffs his cheeks out, trying to make sense of the situation he was so not ready for.

 

Because after that summer night, Junmyeon might’ve developed a huge ( ~~times a thousand~~ ) crush on his best friend. He had thought that he’d suffer from unrequited love for the rest of his life but apparently Yifan had taken a liking to him as well.

 

Junmyeon slaps himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

 

“Junmyeon?” Yifan’s voice snaps him out of his dream-state, “Are you okay? Why’d you slap yourself?”

 

“Um.” Junmyeon is at a loss of words.

 

“I guess you need time to process what I just said.” Yifan says sheepishly, “We can uh—Go back, if you want…”

 

Junmyeon just nods dumbly, gripping onto the flower pot tighter. Yifan smiles faintly, grabbing Junmyeon’s hand.

 

Junmyeon would’ve slapped himself again if he had any free hands.

 

By the time they get back to the bake sale, there’s a whole crowd swarming the table.

 

“It’s not every day that I see handsome young men running a bake sale.” An old lady hands Chanyeol a few coins.

“All for charity!” Chanyeol smiles, causing the old lady to coo at him and pinch his cheeks.

 

“Oh my gosh you guys! I was looking for you everywhere!” Kyungsoo runs up to the three, “And you! I can’t believe you just up and ditched this whole bake sale!”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything and Yifan clears his throat, gesturing to Junmyeon’s and his’ interlocked hands. Kyungsoo looks at it and his eyes widen, surprised that Yifan finally manned up.

 

“Yeah I think that explains everything, Soo.” Baekhyun smirks, “Might be a better idea to let these two talk alone.”

 

Kyungsoo only nods, eyeing the two with curiosity before walking back to the bake sale with Baekhyun.

 

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” Yifan asks abruptly. Junmyeon looks up at Yifan with an unreadable look in his eyes and nods.

 

“So, where’d you get these flowers?” Junmyeon asks, gawking at the beautiful array of crocuses.

 

“Oh yeah, about that!” Yifan says, “I grew them myself!” He smiles, his gums showing; Junmyeon barely resists the urge to pinch his cheeks.

 

“You grew them for me?” Junmyeon smiles back, “But it’s so ironic; it’s autumn, and all the plants are withering away. But you decided to grow flowers for me.”

 

“Yeah, that was kinda the point.” Yifan blushes, “I wanted to do something unexpected, and growing flowers for you in the season of withering kinda came up randomly.”

 

“That’s really smart, Yifan wow.” Junmyeon says, impressed.

 

“But it’s still really cheesy.” He laughs. Yifan laughs along with him, and the two continue to walk on the pathway.

 

It’s sunset when they realized how long they’ve walked for. Junmyeon stops in his tracks, checking his watch and gasping. It was near 6:00, and the guys should’ve been finished two hours ago.

 

“Oh my gosh Yifan! We should be heading back now, it’s getting late.” He starts to walk back to the central park area, but Yifan holds him back.

 

He looks back at Yifan, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Before we go, you still need tell me something.”

 

“Well, what is it?”

 

“I-if you like me! I already told you that I liked you, so…” Yifan stutters. He was scared because Junmyeon still hasn’t told him if he reciprocated his feelings.

 

“I mean… Isn’t it obvious?” Junmyeon blushes.

Yifan’s eyes widen, “So, you like me?”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “Yeah, Yifan. I like you. I like you a lot, actually.”

 

Yifan breathes a sigh of relief, “I thought you would’ve rejected me, I’m so relieved!”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what comes over him but he tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on Yifan’s cheek.

 

Yifan’s heart stops, and just like the falling leaves, he finds himself falling for Junmyeon even more.

 

-

 

Autumn passes, and so does Junmyeon’s and Yifan’s second month as an official couple.

 

Winter is Junmyeon’s favourite season; to the cold, hot chocolate and snow, what isn’t there to love about it?

 

“Junmyeon! Yifan’s here to pick you up!” His mom calls him downstairs. Today he and Yifan were gonna go see the Christmas lights with their friends.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” He runs down the stairs, finding Yifan standing in the doorway, adorned in his scarf which Junmyeon loved seeing on the giant.

 

“Hi Myeonie!” Yifan smiles brightly, waving at his tiny boyfriend. Junmyeon walks up to him and gives him a big hug. Yifan hugs back in an instant, wrapping his arms around the latter’s waist.

 

“Bring him back home by 10:00, Yifan.” Junmyeon’s mom says, smiling at the young couple. Yifan nods, interlocking his hands with Junmyeon.

 

“Shall we go?”

 

Junmyeon nods, waving him mom goodbye. She watches the two walks away, and when she sees that the two are safe, she shuts the door.

 

She smiles at the sight of the flower pot standing on the coffee table as she makes her way back to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Before some of you say it, yes I know there are some unrealistic parts to this story but it's fiction for a reason. I tried my best to research about gardening for this lol


End file.
